


Center of Attention

by butterflybeautyrush



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All/Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Beard Burn, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Slut Dean Winchester, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean's sloppy hole, Dirty Talk, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Fivesome, Group Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Cain (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, anal gape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybeautyrush/pseuds/butterflybeautyrush
Summary: Being the center of attention might make Dean a bit uncomfortable, but it's also the best thing that's ever happened to him. Dean has four men who adore him, and for the first time, they're all going to be with him at one time. They might take turns with him first, but they're all there, all focused on him, and by the end of the night...well, he may just pass out from the pleasure.Set in an alternate universe where Dean is in a relationship with Sam, Cas, Benny, and Cain, Dean's in for an intense night of overwhelming pleasure and praise.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Cain/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff and porny goodness. Enjoy!

Dean is flat on his back in the center of the giant grace-modified bed Cas has made for the occasion. His skin tingles with anticipation, fingers curled loosely into the sheet. The bed lays flat on the ground in one of the bunker rooms and takes up most of the floor space. There’s endless mattress in every direction and Dean is all alone at the center.

He licks his bottom lip and peers across the room through heavy-lidded eyes. He’s so fucking hard. Taking a shaky breath, Dean’s eyes dart to each of his lovers standing at the end of the bed, cock twitching. It’s the first time all of them will be with him at the same time. He’s with two of them at a time sometimes, but never all of them, not like this.

Cas’s eyes are hooded, his cock standing proud against his stomach, but he’s otherwise still, watchful as always. Benny shoots Dean a wicked smile and palms lightly at his thick length. Cain stands with his arms crossed over his chest, legs planted just wide enough to display his engorged cock protruding from a wiry bunch of curls. Dean’s eyes stop on Sam, who licks over his lip and shoots Dean a grin full of desire and intent.

Dean groans. To give things some structure, Sam is calling the shots tonight. And just as he thinks that, Sam gives the first order. Dean’s breath catches at hearing it. His job tonight is just to feel and give into the sensations. He’s supposed to enjoy each partner and focus on what’s happening right then – nothing else. The only catch is, he can’t touch himself.

It’s hard to resist touching himself just at the thought of what’s going to happen to him. The sex is always good when he’s with any of them, but he’s never had them focus on him quite like this before.

“Ready Dean?” Sam asks, palming at his own dick.

Dean swallows thickly and manages a nod. “Yeah,” he rasps, throat already dry, arousal making his breaths short and his temperature rise.

“Good.” Sam turns to Dean’s other lovers. “Cas, you’re up first. I want you to use your grace on him. Focus it on certain sensitive areas and drive him wild.”

Breath hitching, Dean’s eyes dart between Sam and Cas. Cas nods without ever taking his eyes off Dean and steps onto the mattress, dropping to his knees once he reaches Dean’s side. His first act is to take Dean’s lips in a sweet kiss and Dean lets himself melt into it. The kiss is heated, Cas’s plush lips consuming Dean, transporting him as they always do. Their tongues tangle and Dean opens to it, welcomes Cas into him, the heat, how close he feels when they’re like this. He whines without meaning to when grace sparks between them and leaves his mouth tingling.

With a smile, Cas pulls back, thumbing over Dean’s cheekbone. Dean keeps his fingers curled into the sheets to keep from touching himself, but he’s already tempted, already so turned on. He wants Cas’s hands on him more than anything. He searches Cas’s brilliant blue eyes, pleading with his own for Cas to just touch him.

“Patience, my love,” Cas murmurs, and then he gives Dean another soft kiss. Dean’s stomach does a squirmy dance at the endearment, but there’s warmth too and it’s worth any embarrassment that comes with it.

As Cas pulls back again, he stares into Dean’s eyes and trails his hand down Dean’s chest. The touch is feather light and goose bumps rise in his wake. Without looking away from Dean’s eyes, Cas stops at a nipple and sends grace coursing through it, the bud immediately perking up and wrinkling to show its interest. Dean sucks in a sharp breath and then exhales a whine as Cas does the same to his other one.

When Cas directs his grace at both nipples at once, Dean arches off the mattress, chasing after the feeling, his cock leaking sticky and wet onto his stomach. As the sensation fades, Dean sags back into the mattress. He’s short of breath and already needs to come. A quick glance at Sam tells him that’s not happening anytime soon.

As he breathes deeply, trying to reign in his desire, Dean chokes, stifling a loud groan as grace trails down his sternum and then over his stomach. Cas’s fingers drag right through the puddle of pre-come and startle a whine from him as they follow the path right over his cockhead and down his length. Dean loses his breath as the intensity deepens, mouth dropping open, eyes rolling back as Cas drags the sensation to Dean’s balls, lifting and holding his legs out to the side at Cas’s urging.

Cas focuses the energy on Dean’s balls in one concentrated stream and Dean almost begs him to stop, his legs wavering in the air, trying to close. Dean forces himself to keep them pulled apart, but it’s too intense, too much to take, and then Cas must sense that because it moves again, following the path from his sac to his crease, stopping just as it reaches Dean’s dusky pink rim.

The grace stream or whatever the hell it is suddenly stops and for a moment, Dean sags, a mixture between relief and disappointment. It only lasts a second and then his eyes roll back again, teeth stabbing into his bottom lip in an effort to stifle the wail that escapes him as Cas sends a highly concentrated, elongated burst right over Dean’s hole.

Through the euphoria that overtakes him, Dean hears his other lovers shift across the room where they’re still standing. They know how sensitive Dean’s hole is, how much he adores being played with there. Dean gasps when the sensation stops, sucking in a ragged breath, his eyes searching the room. He finds Cas first, whose eyes are dark and focused intently on Dean’s face. After that, he takes in the rest of his lovers, all of whom are rock hard and watching closely, enjoying the view, but also waiting eagerly for their turn with him.

As he meets Cas’s eyes again, the angel’s finger taps down over his hole and another burst of grace races through the sensitive muscle. It throbs, pulses, pleads for more, and then Cas draws his finger back, the flow of grace stopping again.

“No!” Dean protests, fingers slipping on the backs of his thighs.

Cas smirks even as he shushes him, and the finger is back, the flow of grace picking up right where it left off. Dean throws his head back and groans, skin growing sweaty under the onslaught, a flush spreading down his chest. For the next few minutes, Cas tortures him by continuing the pattern, tapping his hole with short bursts before taking it away just as abruptly.

Without realizing it, Dean has started pleading with Cas and it finally registers that a stream of “please” and “more” and “Cas, yes, yes, yes” is spilling from his lips. He clamps his mouth closed to shut himself up.

“Let me hear you, Dean,” Cas says, moving his hand away. He strokes the back of Dean’s thigh and then settles his pinky firmly over Dean’s hole. Dean can feel it part around Cas’s fingertip and then his lover situates his next two fingers on Dean’s taint, his pointer and thumb extending up to cup Dean’s balls.

The position is slightly awkward, but the angel doesn’t seem to care. He catches Dean’s gaze again and sends a surge of grace through all of his fingers at once. Dean bucks and clutches at the sheets, his body flushing red as a groaning cry erupts from his mouth. “Yes!”

“That’s it, my love. Let the sensations take you away.”

Dean’s eyes flutter, fingers biting into the backs of his legs. He bucks again and twitches. Cas keeps his hand in place, but he varies the strength of what Dean’s feeling, the grace coming in strong surges and almost tickling flickers. It changes every few seconds, driving Dean absolutely crazy, but he doesn’t let up.

“Looking good, cher,” Benny croons, stroking himself lightly, then directs his next words to Cas. “What’re you doing to him?”

Cas glances behind him at Benny and smirks wickedly. He explains, voice saturated with desire and Dean hears his other lovers hum and groan with arousal as they understand more fully what’s happening to him.

Sam clears his throat and says thickly, “Make him come, Cas.”

“Are you sure?” Cas verifies, his eyes not leaving Dean this time.

“As long as you can get him ready to go again as many times as we need him.”

Cas’s eyes darken. “I can do that,” he promises.

Dean whimpers and lifts his hips into the next burst of grace. When it stops, Cas leans over him and gives him a gentle kiss. “Are you ready, Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean forces out, straining upwards for a longer kiss. Cas gives it to him and then Dean’s eyes roll all the way back as Cas sends a stronger surge through his lips as well as every finger, the sensations zinging through his whole body this time. It washes over every inch of him and then concentrates in his most sensitive areas, pooling in his nipples, his cock, balls, his rim, even his prostate.

The pleasure is unrelenting and overwhelming, and Dean can’t contain a sobbing cry. His balls draw up and then his orgasm rocks through him, his cock shooting wild streams over his chest, spraying the sheets beside him too. His whole body shakes as his cock pulses and only after Dean tries to move away from the endless sensation does Cas finally end the flow of grace.

Dean releases his legs and he shakes with aftershocks, sucking in deep lungfuls of air. Cas rests a soothing hand on Dean’s stomach and then a different flow of grace spreads through him, relaxing his tense muscles. “Holy fuck,” Dean mutters as he melts into the bed, eyes fluttering shut.

Another flicker of grace makes his come disappear and another refreshes Dean’s body enough that he can feel the tingle of renewed arousal. Dean groans low in his throat. Cas chuckles and gives him a parting kiss before crawling off the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re doing so good, Dean,” Sam says, turning to the rest of Dean’s lovers. “Benny, you’re up. Dean’s going to spread his legs nice and pretty and you’re gonna use that wicked mouth of yours to eat him out until he comes.”

Benny smiles menacingly, hand giving his cock a squeeze. Dean’s hips lift involuntarily, teeth biting into his lip. The bed rocks under Benny’s steps and then the man drops next to Dean’s legs. “Hey beautiful,” he says, running a hand over Dean’s ribs. He leans down to give Dean a kiss, all but consuming Dean, before drawing back, nipping his lip as he goes.

Dean leans up, mouth stinging, before he drops back to the bed. He watches Benny snag a pillow and grunts as the man uses his ridiculous vampire strength to lift Dean’s hips from the bed with ease. When Benny settles him back down, the pillow is situated under his hips. “You ready, cher?”

Dean’s fingers curl into the sheets under him. “Yeah. Yeah, Benny, come on,” Dean rasps, spreading his legs. His hole winks and Benny lets out an aroused groan. He crawls between Dean’s legs and glides his rough hands along the sensitive skin of Dean’s thighs. Dean shivers, gasping when Benny grips the backs of his thighs and pushes them up and out, exposing him perfectly for what he intends to do.

“Such a pretty hole,” Benny mutters, leaning down. For a long moment Benny just stares, watching the muscle throb under the attention, and then he leans in and Dean’s breath leaves him.

Benny uses the flat of his tongue to massage Dean’s hole, undulating and prodding at it with the tip of his tongue until Dean is flexing his hips into it. The tongue is hot and wet and it lights the nerves up like little electrical shocks. Dean’s jaw falls open as his head tips back, breath leaving in shaky exhales as Benny continues, his beard scraping Dean’s cheeks, leaving a prickly tingling sensation in its wake. Dean closes his mouth around a shout, white-knuckling the sheets as Benny drags his tongue side to side, his whole face turning with it, dragging his beard across Dean’s skin.

Dean hisses, a high keen making it past his lips before he closes them again. All his lovers know that drives Dean wild and he knows that’s why Sam assigned this task to Benny. His beard is the perfect length to prick and scrape, and fuck, Dean is on the edge already.

Adjusting his hold, Benny shifts Dean’s hips slightly higher and then stabs inside with his tongue, fucking him on the muscle. He edges his thumb into Dean’s opening and tugs, pulling him open wider. Dean clenches and then gives a groaning curse when Benny shoves his tongue even deeper and flicks it around.

After a few minutes of unending pleasure, Benny relents and pulls back, allowing Dean to finally suck in a deep breath. He pants and groans, hips twitching up, wet eager hole pulsing for more.

“That’s it, Dean,” Benny croons, petting over Dean’s hole with his middle finger, “Breathe sugar. Take another deep breath, cause we ain’t finished yet.” Dean takes another shuddery breath and finds Benny’s eyes. The soft blue is reassuring, but underneath is dark promise and Dean knows he’s in for it. Benny always takes care of him, all of them do, but man, the road to get there is sometimes almost more than he can take.

Benny spits over his hole and then two thick fingers sink inside, burning just a little as they’re the widest thing he’s taken so far tonight. A breath huffs through Dean’s nose and then he grunts as they pull back and immediately slide all the way back in. Shortly after, Benny’s tongue joins the mix and all three are pumping, sliding, flicking until Dean’s eyes flutter and his hips roll up to meet them.

Benny chuckles and then pushes the fingers in again, curling and twisting until they graze Dean’s prostate. Once Dean gasps, Benny keeps them there, igniting a mini-fire deep in Dean’s belly as his tongue firmly glides around his rim, adding fuel to the flame. When Dean is on the verge of orgasm, Benny retreats just enough to let it recede and instead pulls the fingers back to fuck into him more shallowly.

As his fingers continue, Benny’s tongue laps around the edges of his hole and up his crease before gliding back down and prodding at his entrance again. Between the fingers, Benny’s tongue, and his beard, Dean is on cloud nine and it’s a while before he realizes there are tears periodically leaking from the corners of his eyes. Fuck, his body is so sensitive. He twitches as Benny’s fingers dart deep enough again to flick over his prostate.

Sam’s voice rings out across the room. “Come when you need to, Dean. Don’t hold back.” Dean hears his lovers all groan and tries to relax into the feeling overtaking his body.

Benny thrusts his fingers more vigorously now, grazing his prostate every few times as his tongue continues tonguing Dean’s hole, beard scraping as he moves. The heat is building in his stomach and for the second time tonight, he feels his balls tighten. With another plunge of tongue and fingers, the rasp of beard on his taint, Dean sobs and comes, hips snapping up in sharp jerks as come stripes his stomach. When his cock stops dribbling and his ass stops clenching around Benny’s fingers, the man pulls free and releases him, easing his legs back down.

Little shakes make Dean tremble and Benny thumbs over his hole, giving it a tap before pulling back. He leans up over Dean’s body until their faces are even and kisses Dean’s brow, then his nose, and finally his lips. Dean kisses him hungrily, hands clutching at Benny’s back, and stops only when Sam clears his throat.

Dean shoots him a small glare and Sam smirks as Benny stands, striding off the side of the bed with his cock bobbing. Sam clears his throat again. “Cas.” Cas crouches and reaches for Dean’s outstretched leg. Immediately, the come streaking his belly disappears and he can feel his arousal returning, his cock already raring to go once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean reaches beneath his hips to yank the pillow out from under them. “Leave the pillow,” Sam orders, and Dean freezes, moving his hand back out to his side.

“Who’s next?” Dean asks, wriggling his eyebrows.

Sam snorts and turns to the last man standing next to him. “Cain, you’re going to finger Dean open until he can take your fist.”

Dean gasps, eyes rolling back even as he fights to meet Cain’s eyes. The man smiles at him calmly, then smirks. Oh fuck. Dean has fantasized about this. They’ve gotten close before. He’s been fingered with four digits, even had two of his lovers finger him at once so he had six fingers in him all together. But he’s never taken knuckles, the actual width of a hand and it’s a fantasy he’s never shared, so the fact that Sam has pinpointed it…fuck.

Dean tries to breathe normally, but he’s having some difficulty and finds Sam’s eyes across the room. “Hold on,” Sam says to Cain, stepping forward to kneel next to Dean. He strokes his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You okay with this?”

“I-I uh,” his eyes shift away before darting back to Sam’s. “I think so?”

“You want to, but you’re nervous?” Sam offers.

“Maybe,” Dean agrees.

Sam chuckles and cards his fingers through Dean’s hair again. “You can do this. I could tell this is something you’ve wanted to try. I spoke with Cain in the last few weeks. He knows how to do this. He’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t– I’m not doubting that,” Dean says softly.

“Okay. Then what?”

“I don’t know!” He whispers the words, but he knows they’re louder than he meant them to be. He closes his eyes, frustration building.

Dean feels the bed wobble as someone else crosses the surface and he’s not surprised when he takes in the musky sweet scent of Cain next to him. “Dean,” he starts, voice gruff, but Dean can hear the fondness as well.

“Yeah?”

“What concerns you, love?”

Dean shudders, the endearment getting him all hot and bothered. But he hesitates. He doesn’t know what to say, because he’s really not sure what his problem is. “I don’t know,” he finally admits.

“Sam believes this is something you want. Is that true?” Dean flings an arm over his face, but after a moment he nods. “Okay. Do you trust me?” Another nod. “Are you worried perhaps about how quickly this might proceed?” Dean pauses, considering, then lifts his shoulder in a shrug, not fully willing to admit that might be it.

“You know we would never do something that would hurt you, Dean.” Sam reassures him.

“Sam is right. We will go slowly until you are fully prepared for this if you choose to continue. And there is always the option to stop if you don’t find it enjoyable. Do you want to stop here or try?”

It takes Dean a moment to work up the courage, but eventually he manages, “Try.”

“Very well.”

Sam runs his fingers through Dean’s hair one last time. “I have a feeling you’re going to love this. But be honest and you know we’ll always take care of you.”

Dean finally takes his arm off his face, a sheepish blush filling his cheeks. “Yeah, Sammy, I know.”

“Enjoy,” his brother says, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead before backing off to stand with Cas and Benny.

Alone now, Cain moves closer to Dean’s side and cups his face, thumbing over his cheekbone. When Dean shivers, Cain takes his lips in a sweet kiss. Dean moans and strains up into it, curling his fingers into Cain’s silver-streaked hair and pulling him tighter to his mouth. The man’s tongue thoroughly claims him and leaves him breathless. When Cain breaks the kiss and pulls back, Dean’s lips are swollen and tingly.

“Ready?” Cain asks him, eyes warm and crinkling at the edges.

“Yeah.” And it’s the truth. With the reassurance from both Sam and Cain, Dean is already feeling better about this. He’s not entirely sure why he was worried to begin with, but he feels a stirring of interest in his groin, and he’s definitely ready to do this.

“Lube,” Cain says and Dean lifts an eyebrow, snorting softly when a large bottle slides across the mattress towards them. Dean guesses the others knew what Cain meant.

Cain takes his time. He starts by massaging lightly over Dean’s hole, rubbing and circling until Dean twitches, his hole throbbing a plea to be filled. Only then does Cain reach for the lube and coat a few fingers. He circles two around Dean’s hole and then, given that Dean’s already relaxed from two orgasms and slightly stretched from the rimming and fingering Benny gave him, plunges two fingers in to the webbing.

The digits are thick, and immediately, Dean spreads his legs wider, angling his hips up with a deep groan. He loves this. Loves that none of his lovers make him feel shamed for wanting this – to be full and stretched and thoroughly worked over in countless different ways.

Cain twists and crooks the two fingers and grazes his prostate. Dean chokes off a cry and buries his hands in the sheets below. The fingers pump into him a few times, opening in a scissor shape to stretch him out, and then Cain works in a third soon after. He goes in just as quick with all three and the friction is so, so good. Dean clutches tighter at the sheets.

The thrusts are deep and he can feel the fingers stretch wide as they pull out before surging inside over and over again. He thrusts his hips up to meet them and Cain gentles Dean back down, kissing him before working up to a fourth finger.

Cain grabs the lube to reapply and then all four fingers are at his rim and pushing inside him. Dean’s breath catches and he feels dizzy from lack of air. He hears Sam’s encouragement from the sidelines. “That’s it. That’s it. Keep going. You look so perfect, Dean.”

With a nip to Dean’s lip, Cain sinks all four fingers in deep and spins his hand, four fingers stretching him wide. The pressure is already intense, not burning, but he’s so full and he knows there’s so much more supposed to be coming. He groans. Four fingers spread apart and then meet again, pumping inside him, driving him crazy.

His hole throbs around the digits and Dean’s eyes roll back when they graze his prostate. He’s sensitive and still coming down from two orgasms, but his body is ready for more thanks to Cas and it’s both so good and too much. Dean doesn’t know if he can take anymore. But he wants it. Wants it bad.

Brow wrinkled, teeth digging into his bottom lip, Dean begs, hips lifting into Cain’s hand. “More. Cain, do it. I want more.”

And Cain obliges. He pulls his hand out, coats the whole thing in copious amounts of lube and returns with his thumb cupped to his palm. His other hand braces Dean’s hip, holding him steady, and then the tips of the first few fingers are working their way in. It’s extra slippery, but feels the same so far, and then Dean feels it, Cain’s thumb nudging at his rim too. As it begins to press inside along with the others, Dean shudders. It’s so much – too wide.

Cain’s calloused hand soothes over his hip, but he doesn’t let up, pushing forward with gentle steady pressure until he reaches the widest part of his hand, knuckles poised right at his hole. Again, warm eyes search out Dean’s. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck!” Dean moans, hole pulsing around the digits inside him, one hand moving to cover Cain’s on his hip. “Yes. Do it. Please.”

With a soft smile, Cain resumes moving his hand, the pressure increasing to a burn and Dean clenches his eyes shut. A soft whimper sounds from his throat, but he doesn’t change his answer. It burns, but he wants this and he knows Cain is making it as painless as possible. The most pressure yet makes Dean bite his lip, tossing his head to the side, and then Cain’s whole huge hand sinks inside.

Dean grunts as his hole closes around the other man’s wrist. Oh fuck. It’s unreal. He has a hand, Cain’s big, thick hand inside him. He wishes he could see it. And then he hears a chorus of “god, Dean,” “so beautiful,” “fucking amazing, Dean” come from the end of the bed and his cheeks flood with red. He can’t imagine the picture he makes right now.

But Cain is right there, closer now, kissing him, keeping his hand as still as he can so Dean can adjust. He takes Dean’s lips and claims his mouth so thoroughly, Dean forgets about everything else for just a moment.

When Dean clenches hard around Cain’s hand, they both groan and he pulls back. “Ready for more?” Dean nods and then he’s blind, his vision whiting out as Cain pushes his hand deeper, filling him up in a way he’s never been before, fingers flicking over his prostate, sending shivers up his spine. As he pulls back to where he started, Dean’s breath catches and his hips roll into the sensation.

Without warning, Cain curls his fingers to his palm in a fist and Dean stops breathing, the fingers again colliding with his prostate as they move. Cain tugs back, the base of his palm spreading Dean’s hole wider and then surges forward, punching deep, so deep Dean is convinced he won’t live through this. His chest is tight from lack of air and then Cain is fucking him on his fist, his arm in constant motion as he fills Dean over and over and over again. He pulls out to the wrist and thrusts forward in small movements, periodically pushing deep enough that inches of his forearm disappear in Dean’s ass too.

Dean’s jaw is dropped in a silent moan. He’s tempted to touch himself, but he knows he’s not allowed and it’s so good, so good. Fuck, he has to hold onto something. His hands fly up, clutching the pillow under his head as his hips jerk up.

Cain keeps up the motion, alternating little punches with deep thrusts, going so deep inside Dean is overwhelmed thinking about it, let alone experiencing it. The man drives his arm in again in a smaller motion this time, and twists, knuckles barreling past his prostate. Dean’s hips fly off the bed, which sends the fist deeper and Dean cries out, pressing his head back into the pillow.

The pushes are more consistently deep now, intentionally sinking well past the first couple inches on Cain’s forearm. The stretch is unbelievable and Dean stifles another cry as he feels Cain move deep inside him, Dean’s ass swallowing him up, taking him so impossibly deep, Dean is sure he’ll explode.

His eyes are streaming rivers down his temples, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it. The pleasure is overwhelming and too much and not nearly enough all at once. He sobs and just gives his whole body to the sensations, going lax as tingles and pulses of pleasure overtake his body. Cain keeps going, twisting and punching deeper, flexing his wrist so knuckles circle and batter his prostate, then going deep again, forearm sliding its way in.

Dean drags a hand over his stomach and cries out when he feels the shape of Cain’s fist through his skin. When Cain thrusts, Dean feels the motion under his hand as well as in his ass and he sobs another cry. He’s clenching wildly, hips fucking upward to meet the thrusts, and his eyes are still streaming. It feels like they’ll never stop.

Cain moves the hand from Dean’s hip and feathers his fingertip over Dean’s cock where it lays heavy and swollen on Dean’s belly. The light touch makes Dean shiver, extra waves of pleasure coursing through him, and he wants more. Cain trails down further and brushes over Dean’s balls. He rolls them lightly, gives another twist to his arm as he punches inside, sending his knuckles dragging over Dean’s sweet spot, and Dean plummets over the edge, his body seizing up as his cock spills in thick spurting jets over his stomach, his ass clenching in rhythmic pulses.

A loud moan breaks free from Dean’s throat and he shakes as his balls empty. Cain continues fucking him gently, his fist moving just enough to keep the sensations flowing. He keeps going until Dean sobs again and thrashes, hands flying down towards his groin and then biting into his thighs. At once, Cain freezes. “Push out gently, Dean,” he instructs. And Dean does, on the verge of blacking out. Then Cain’s hand is free and Dean’s hole is throbbing, empty.

He whimpers and Cain tucks two fingers back inside, knowing automatically how much Dean hates that initial feeling. Dean quiets and nuzzles against Cain when the man leans down to kiss him. A soft chuckle rumbles through Cain’s chest. “Sweet boy,” he says, “so good for us.” Dean hums, eyes closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this fic so far. Let me know what you think! More to come ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Cain lies beside Dean for a while, leaving his fingers where they are, not moving or stimulating, just giving him the sensation of being full. Dean absorbs Cain’s attention, his trembling easing away as his hair is petted and little kisses are sucked into his neck and jawline. His eyes start to fall shut, so heavy.

“Don’t pass out yet,” Sam tells him, and Dean grunts, eyes fluttering, fighting to obey. Cain slides his fingers free, gives Dean another soft kiss, and pushes to his feet. He strides off the mattress and stands with the others, cock flush with his stomach, but he seems unfazed and Dean is envious for a moment.

From his prone position, he sees Cas look to Sam, and given a nod of approval, he crouches and extends his hand to Dean’s ankle, cleaning him up. Dean inhales sharply as a small burst of energy floods him as well and blinks heavily as his arousal is renewed once more. He opens his eyes and feels more alert than he did a minute ago.

“Sammy,” he says, voice like gravel in his throat.

Sam smiles and climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Dean’s legs. He grazes his fingers down the sensitive flesh of Dean’s inner thighs. “It’s my turn now, Dean. You’ve been doing so well for us. How would you like me to suck your cock?” Dean can’t stifle a high whine and thrusts his hips up. “Yeah? That sound good?”

Dean grunts. “Yeah, Sammy. Suck me.” His voice is deep and thick with desire. Sam continues trailing his fingers lightly over Dean’s skin and then bends, swiping his tongue up the length of Dean’s cock. It’s not hard yet, but the heat of it is getting him there. Just under the head, Sam swirls his tongue, then drags it back down to the base. He pulls away to smirk at Dean and circles the base with his hand.

Staring right into Dean’s eyes, Sam jerks him in slow pulls, grinding the heel of his thumb into the nerves under the head. “Feels so good, doesn’t it?” Sam asks, voice low. His cock is steadily filling and even with three orgasms under his belt tonight, Dean knows his body is somehow ready for more. Fucking angel mojo. He groans, hips rolling into Sam’s strokes.

Angling Dean’s cock up, Sam ducks low and sucks him down. He swallows around the length and then pulls back to suck at the tip. He swirls his tongue in Dean’s slit and gives another hard suck. Dean throws his head back, clutching at the sheets below him. It’s so good. Sam is so good at this, so good at making Dean crazy.

Sam takes Dean’s length in his mouth again and bobs lightly, and Dean can’t contain the urge to thrust. He rocks up into Sam’s mouth and his brother encourages him, tucking his hands under Dean’s ass and urging them up as he sucks Dean deeper. Dean gives into Sam’s guiding motions and fucks Sam’s mouth as gently as he can. Sam goes to town.

He sucks and flicks and swirls until Dean’s vision is white and he can do nothing but surrender. His hips keep rising into Sam’s heat, but he’s otherwise out of control, his jaw open in a soundless cry, fingers biting desperately into the sheets, back arching.

As Sam works Dean’s cock, he trails one hand up from under him and traces Dean’s crease. The area is still slick with lube, his rim swollen and so, so sensitive. It doesn’t deter Sam. Instead, he brushes his thumb over the muscle and massages in circles, pulling off his cock to grin when Dean squeaks.

“Feel good? God, Dean. You’re hole is so open and fucking wet still.” Dean whines. And Sam, fucking evil little brother that he is, shoves two fingers in deep as he sucks Dean down his throat again. A gasp catches in Dean’s throat and he stops breathing altogether. It’s too much. His body can’t possibly take more tonight.

But it does. Sam fucks him on his fingers, hitting his prostate every few thrusts, and works the muscles of his throat around Dean’s cockhead. The pressure is building in Dean’s gut and one hand comes up to twine itself in Sam’s hair. He doesn’t pull on Sam at all, just follows the motion of his head and its good, so good.

The fingers twist against his prostate as Sam’s tongue massages the vein on the underside of his cock and Dean is losing it. For the fourth time that night, his body goes rigid as heat pools low in his belly and Sam takes him into his throat again. When he swallows for the third time in a row, the pressure is too much and Dean drops over the edge, spilling down Sam’s throat, his own raw with the groaning cry that breaks out with his release.

Fingers tight in Sam’s hair, Dean rocks his hips lightly into his brother’s mouth, loving how his brother’s tongue continues working him. Sam pulls back slowly, then sucks at the tip, licking the remaining traces of Dean’s come from his length. After that, he lets Dean’s cock drop wetly onto his stomach, pulls the fingers from his hole, and Dean watches him from heavy-lidded eyes.

“Good?” Sam asks, voice raspy.

Dean’s lips turn up gently in the corners and he smirks as well as he can with his body as tired as it is. His eyes scan the room and he takes in each of his lover’s still-hard cocks. He reaches weakly for Sam’s. “Let me.”

“Oh, no,” Sam says smirking, “I’ve got a plan for that.” Dean watches him searchingly. “Think you have one more orgasm in you?” Dean holds Sam’s stare, gauging his oversensitivity versus his trust in his brother. Finally, he nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying so far. Stay tuned for all the men heaping attention on Dean at once!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is finally, quite literally, at the center of his four lovers - all the love and attention just for him...hope you enjoy!

Sam smiles and soothes his hand over Dean’s skin. “I’m proud of you.” The words make Dean blush, but the praise also spreads warmth through his chest. Turning to the men behind him, Sam tips his head towards Dean. “Come on over.”

Dean’s eyes widen and he watches each of his lovers come to kneel around him. His breath hitches, eyes darting to each man and then going around again. He finally settles on Cas, who’s positioned on his right. “You are doing so well for us, Dean.” The angel brushes his forehead and looks into his eyes. It feels like he’s looking right into Dean’s soul, and then he feels a flicker of grace flow through him and Dean flushes, cock twitching. Dean groans, eager and nervous all at once.

Dean looks around again. Sam is still between his legs and Cain and Benny are both on his left. Sam strokes a hand down Dean’s thigh, gliding back up to cup his hip. He starts giving directions while looking into Dean’s eyes. The others need to know what Sam wants, but the words are for Dean, dirty and full of promise.

“Benny,” Sam starts, voice like sandpaper. “I want you to feed your cock to Dean. He’s going to suck you while I fuck his sweet little hole first.” Dean whines, high-pitched and needy. Benny nods, mouth spreading in a shark-like grin.

“Cain, Cas – you’re going to start on Dean’s nipples once I’m inside him. Keep him from coming if he’s about to go over.” The two men groan their agreement. “Dean?”

“Fuck me,” he growls, body so hot, his vision is already going in and out of focus.

Sam chuckles and grabs the lube, slicking his cock and smearing the last bit over Dean’s hole. The muscle throbs and Sam grins at him, pressing just a bit before retreating. Pushing up on his knees, Sam lines himself up between Dean’s legs, and then holding his gaze, eases himself inside.

Dean’s eyes roll back on a grunt as he’s filled with cock for the first time tonight. He loves it – being split open, carved out, filled so deep. These men who all love him for some unknown reason…they get it, know what he needs, and are more than happy to give it to him.

Sam starts slow, sliding all the way in, circling his hips, and then easing back. He does that a few times, getting Dean used to him, and then snaps his hips forward. Dean is already so open from the fisting earlier, the muscles relaxed, that there’s no burn, only intense pleasure. He pants as Sam fucks into him, alternating between a few slower thrusts and harsh plunges. Dean can’t figure out the rhythm.

And he doesn’t have time to either because at that point, Benny straddles Dean’s face. The burly vampire plants his knees on either side of Dean’s head and then grips his cock, teasing the head over Dean’s lips. Dean gasps and rolls his tongue out, lapping at the pre-come bubbling in the slit before sucking the head. That’s all Benny gives him at first, just lets him have the tip before he draws back, looking down at him with heated eyes.

Only when Dean shoots him a pleading look does Benny dip his hips lower. Dean laps and sucks at the length, swallowing hard when Benny cups the back of his head and slowly guides himself deeper.

At the same time, Cas and Cain start on his nipples with their mouths, hot tongues and lips flicking and sucking. It’s so good and he can’t help curling his hands in their hair, pressing them harder, arching his back to get closer. Cas sucks the nipple on his side until it’s hard and peaked, swirling his tongue around the nub and then going back to sucking. On the other side, Cain sucks at first too, but then chooses to nip the bud instead, pinching it between laps of his tongue and flicking across the tip with his nail.

Both sensations are a lot to take and Dean can feel tingles racing to his cock just from that. When Cas drags his stubbled cheek over the swollen bud, Deans gasps around Benny’s cock and shudders, mewling as Cas and Cain both repeat the gesture.

Benny grins down at him and thumbs over his spit-slick lips. “Doing so good, sugar. You love all this attention, don’tcha?”

Dean hums his agreement and sucks Benny harder, making the man grunt and have to keep himself from shoving harshly down Dean’s throat. Just then, Dean mewls again, Sam picking up the pace. He’d slowed when Benny started so Dean could get accustomed to each of them, but now, fuck. His brother pistons inside him, hips like a machine, slapping the backs of Dean’s thighs, and between that and all the other sensations taking over his body, he’s on overload.

As Cain and Cas continue to play, Dean squirms and then moves his hands from their hair, sliding down their bodies until he finds their cocks. He takes each in hand and jerks, not quite getting the motion right doing both at once and not being able to see, but after a few strokes, he figures out the motion. Cain growls, pinching and flicking Dean’s nipple as he bucks his hips into Dean’s grip. Cas bites his lip and thrusts forward too, using his fingers to send small pulses of grace through Dean’s other nipple.

Another whimper makes Benny groan and Dean swirls his tongue along the nerves just under Benny’s cockhead. “Fuck, cher.”

Sam twists his hips and drives deep again, his cock sliding right along Dean’s prostate. The intense pleasure makes him clench and his hands squeeze around the cocks in his hands. Cain and Cas grunt, then curse as Dean resumes stroking. He twists his fists near the heads and then glides back down, pressing with his fingers to give just the right amount of pressure to make each of them crazy.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas encourages, his other hand feathering over Dean’s belly. Dean uses his thumbs to gather their pre-come and then spreads it around, giving himself a smoother glide up and down.

“Dean,” Cain grunts, “so good at pleasing us.” Dean hums, eyes fluttering and rolling as he’s overwhelmed by praise.

And then Sam chimes in too. “You love this, don’t you, Dean? Can’t get enough cock, huh?” Dean hmms around Benny’s length and tries to lift his hips into Sam. “You want me to fill you up with my come? Spill so deep it drips from you for hours?” Dean whimpers and Benny curses. “Let him talk, Ben,” Sam orders.

Benny pulls out, thumbing Dean’s swollen lip, watching his eyes. Dean wets his lips, breath hitching. “Do it,” he groans, “want all of you in me.” His throat is like gravel, the words steeped in longing and arousal.

“We can make that happen, baby,” Sam promises. Then he drives forward again and Benny immediately urges Dean’s mouth open and slides inside. As Dean relaxes his throat to take Benny in, Sam jackhammers his hips, twisting at just the right angle and speed to have Dean on the verge of orgasm. Cas, always so in tune with Dean’s body and his needs, reaches down and squeezes the base of his cock just in time.

Dean clenches hard and cries out around Benny’s cock, disappointment and relief curling through him. Sam thrusts through the intense pressure and curses, slamming himself deep one last time. His hips slap against Dean’s ass in little jerks as he spills, hot come flooding Dean’s channel.

When Sam is finished and pulls out, he watches his come gather in the gape. Dean’s hole winks at him and a small bead of come leaks out. Thumbing it back inside, Sam asks, “Ready for the next one, Dean?”

“He’s ready,” Benny answers, eyes never leaving Dean’s. Sam nods at Cain to take his place and swaps spots, Cas releasing Dean’s dick now that he’s not about to come anymore.

For a moment, Cain just sweeps his hands over Dean’s thighs, and then he lubes his cock and smacks the thick length against Dean’s hole. “Such an inviting little hole, so wet and ready to be fucked,” Cain husks. Dean’s thighs twitch, legs lifting to invite him in, and Cain surges inside. A cry echoes in the room, muffled only by the cock filling Dean’s mouth.

Cain draws back and slams forward again, then again, and again. He maintains a slower, but more forceful pace than Sam, his fists braced on the mattress next to Dean’s hips, driving forward in powerful, measured thrusts. Dean groans as he’s filled over and over again, his hole clenching around the thick cock, hand pulsing around Cas’s dick.

Sam trails his fingers over Dean’s chest and stomach, every once in a while tweaking a nipple or slipping over the head of Dean’s cock. Dean’s hips lift, fighting for more of Sam’s touch, to get Cain somehow even deeper. He fixes his grip on Cas and pumps his hand again, working up to the right rhythm. The angel helps him find the pace and flicks grace through both nipples periodically. The spark of pleasure lights up his nerves and Dean can feel his orgasm edging closer.

Again, Cas grips the base of his cock to stave it off. And it all keeps going with Dean at the center – Benny in his mouth, Cas and Sam playing with his nipples and his cock, Cain so fucking deep and powerful inside him. Dean keeps his hand in motion on Cas’s length, but then the angel groans and stills the hand, too close to his own orgasm to have Dean continue.

Dean lifts it away, but now both hands are empty, he’s not allowed to touch himself, and he doesn’t know what to do with them. Sam and Cas, seeming to read his mind, simultaneously take his hands and give him something to hold onto. He folds their hands into his and squeezes, bracing himself as the sensations just continue, rolling over him in waves until he thinks he won’t be able to stay conscious anymore.

Benny has kept his thrusts short in the last few minutes, not wanting to choke Dean and also keeping himself from falling over the edge. As tears drip from the corners of Dean’s eyes, his body overwhelmed with pleasure, Benny pulls free and moves so he’s kneeling on one side of Dean’s head instead. “Such a good cocksucker,” he praises Dean in a husky whisper, using his fingers to trace the contours of Dean’s face.

Dean flushes from the praise and then his jaw drops as Cain’s cock collides with his sweet spot. “Fuck,” he curses hoarsely.

“That’s it, Dean,” Sam encourages, soothing over Dean’s knuckles with his thumb. Cain grunts and growls a curse as he snaps his hips into Dean, grinding deep as he shudders through his orgasm.

“Yes,” Dean groans, throat raspy and overused, “yes, fuck.”

Cas squeezes the base of his cock again and Dean turns pleading eyes on him. “Please Cas, fuck me next.”

The angel’s eyes shine brightly. “Of course, Dean.”

As Cain pulls out and slumps onto the bed behind Sam, Cas moves between his thighs. Benny takes Cas’s spot next to Dean and Dean clutches his hand bruisingly tight. While Cas preps his cock, Dean’s eyes search his surroundings. “Cain,” he says, voice like a plea.

“I’m here,” Cain answers, turning to his knees and arranging himself near Dean’s head. “So needy,” he teases, stroking Dean’s cheek and meeting his eyes. Dean’s cheeks flush a brilliant red, but he doesn’t deny it and instead, turns his face into Cain’s hand and tips his hips towards Cas.

Cas prods at his come-wet hole and then fits the head of his cock inside. Dean clenches and whines when that’s all Cas gives him. Smirking, Cas pulls out, and just when it seems Dean will complain, he slides inside.

Dean’s body is overwhelmed, oversensitive, but there’s nothing he loves more than being filled. That all his lovers are there makes it that much better. Cas lifts up on his knees and drills his hips forward. He pulls out to the tip and then plunges inside, filling Dean completely on every thrust. Dean squeezes Sam and Benny’s hands, his cock achingly hard, the tip purple and leaking a stream of pre-come. He’s never been so wet.

“Cas,” he cries out. The man slams inside again and then, oh fuck, grace is flowing from Cas’s cock and tingling through Dean’s walls, his prostate, even his rim. “Fuck!” he screams. And just when he thinks he’s going to come, there’s pressure around the base of his cock. It’s not fingers, doesn’t feel like skin, or even rubber or metal. Dean fights to lift his head so he can see, collapsing back when he does. A fine blue ring of grace is circling his cock. Fucking hell, oh fuck, this is too much. Cas has never used his grace to so thoroughly destroy him before.

Cas pounds into his hole, grace still tingling and flicking around inside him, until finally Cas slams in and he too spills his come into Dean’s hole, the flow of grace cutting off. He pulls Dean’s hips against him a few times, milking his cock, and then when he has nothing left, pulls out slowly. He makes sure to keep Dean’s hips inclined, trying to keep as much of the come inside him as possible and Dean whimpers, feeling it slosh and then dribble over his rim.

“One more,” Sam whispers in his ear, kissing his temple. “You’re doing so well.”

“Please,” Dean begs, body sore, but needy. He wants to finish this.

Benny moves to take Cas’s place and Cas goes back to holding Dean’s hand. Though Dean’s hole is slick and filled with come, Benny’s fat cock is no longer slick with spit, so he lubes up and presses his tip just barely against Dean’s gape. Meeting Dean’s eyes, seeing the silent plea there, Benny slides slowly inside.

The stretch is incredible as always and Dean’s eyes roll back. The vampire clasps Dean’s hips and pushes deeper until his cock is completely inside and his own hips are slotted firmly against Dean’s. He lifts on his knees slightly and starts a slow grind. He finds that when they’re together, Dean gets the most satisfaction from the deep grind, Benny’s cock never pulling back very far, but massaging his insides just like this, the circular rhythm bringing his cock in contact with Dean’s sweet spot every few rotations.

Dean whimpers and grinds back, rolling his hips to match Benny’s rhythm. Benny supports Dean through the motion and pulls back just an inch or so. When he slams forward again, he pulls Dean’s hips up against him and grinds him around. Dean bites his lip hard, hands squeezing Cas and Sam’s so hard he’s convinced they each might have a few broken fingers when this is done.

Benny repeats what he just did, and then does it again. Cain pries Dean’s lip from his teeth to keep him from hurting himself and kisses him gently. Dean kisses back earnestly, letting Cain plunder his mouth, and then he turns his head to let out a sobbing cry as his prostate is brushed and nudged repeatedly by Benny’s fat cock.

“It’s so good, isn’t it, Dean?” Sam asks. “You love being full. Love our come inside you, our claim dripping from your sweet hole. Are you gonna come, sweetheart?” And Dean would argue the endearment, except he feels too good and the word might just make his heart flutter, so instead he nods and clutches Sam’s hand tighter.

“Yeah?” Cain asks, voice husky and deep so close to his face. “You gonna curse and moan and scream, little one?”

Dean meets Cain’s eyes and bites his lip to keep back a cry, body undulating, muscles straining.

“It won’t be long now,” Cas remarks, watching Dean’s body, the spasm of his abdominal muscles, the bob of his throat, the curling of his toes.

Dean thrashes and snaps his hips up into Benny’s grind. His eyes find Sam’s and his brother leans down for a quick kiss. When he pulls back, he meets Dean’s eyes again and strokes his cheek with his free hand. “Cas, you can drop the grace ring,” he says. And then, “Come, Dean.”

As Benny pulls back slightly and grinds deep again, Dean’s body arches and then goes rigid, hips lifting against Benny’s. As he clenches, cock spilling a violent spray of come over his stomach and chest in his last orgasm of the night, Benny grinds into the pressure and comes too. He pumps his hips until he has nothing left and then just holds Dean there, letting him calm down.

When Dean can breathe again and his body goes completely lax, Benny pulls gently free, groaning darkly at the sight of come dripping from his tip and pooling at Dean’s rim, threatening to spill over.

“You’re such a good boy for us, Dean,” Benny croons, using his thumb to push the come back inside. Dean grumbles, but doesn’t so much as twitch. His body is exhausted and he’s barely staying conscious at the moment.

“I’ll grab a plug,” Sam says, disentangling their fingers and standing up. “He’ll want to enjoy this more later.” The bed wobbles slightly under his weight, but Dean can’t be bothered to care. He’s so tired, can’t fathom moving to do anything, but somewhere in his awareness, he knows Sam’s right. He loves the feel of his lovers’ come inside him. And usually he doesn’t get to enjoy it all at once, so the plug? Definitely a good thought. He can think about all this later, then. Can play later. Fuck, he’s tired.

The room is quiet for a few minutes and then Dean’s eyes flutter open when he hears Sam return. His brother climbs back on the bed and kneels next to Benny, who’s still keeping Dean’s hips elevated. Sam gently pulls his thighs apart, and no lube needed, guides the tip to his hole. Slowly, Sam slides the plug inside, the flared base just big enough for his loose muscles to cling to.

Dean moans and clenches, his eyes fluttering and then darting to each of his lovers. Four men, four incredible men, and each one is gazing at him with something akin to adoration. Dean’s heart thumps and then his eyes slide closed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean wakes a while later, he immediately notices how sore he is, muscles strained and overworked. The second thing he notices is each of his lovers, his partners, lying around him on the bed. He pauses for a moment to let his love and appreciation for each of them wash over him. It’s amazing to him they’re all still here, willing to be part of this weird crazy relationship because they care for him so much. The third thing he notices is the full feeling in his ass.

“Fuck,” Dean mutters, clenching gently, eyes rolling back at the incredible sensation. Reaching between his legs, Dean feels the plug situated in his ass, and around it he can feel his swollen rim, still slick with lube and come, so sensitive he wants to squirm away from the feeling as much as he wants to keep touching.

For the moment, he stops and turns his attention back to the plug. Sam had picked a good one, flared enough to keep him plugged, long enough to be fun if he chose to play. And weirdly, after everything he’d been put through that night, he _does_ want to play.

Spreading his legs out to the sides, Dean grabs the base of the plug and gives it a spin, gasping and panting when he does. He’s so sensitive. Closing his eyes, Dean spins it again and pulls, lets the resistance tease him, feels his ass suck it back inside. The tease is good, so he does it again, huffing through his nose as his ass drags it back in one more time.

After that, he pushes it, tipping it side to side, up and down, to knock it against his walls, prod at his prostate. The length isn’t super thick, but it’s enough to touch and explore. He keeps that up for a few minutes, alternating between slow orchestrated movements and quicker, more desperate jabs. When it hits his sweet spot for the third time, he gasps. It’s been over stimulated tonight and this is almost too much. He manages to touch it for only a few seconds at a time before he has to stop.

Even with how sensitive he feels, he keeps playing anyway, tempted to pull the plug out and fuck himself on it, but he doesn’t want to lose his lovers’ come yet. He loves the idea that he’s carrying all of them inside him right now and doesn’t want to give it up. When he’s with any of them, he enjoys being filled with their come, dripping with it hours later, but he’s not usually with all of them in one night, so this is more. It’s never been quite like this before. Even though it’s dirty, so fucking dirty, he also feels claimed and more loved than he has any right to.

Inhaling deeply to steady his breathing, Dean teases again, rocking the plug and running his fingers over his rim, a whimper escaping him. Sam stirs next to him and leans up on an elbow as he blinks awake. “Mmm, knew you’d want to play,” he murmurs, kissing Dean softly. “Does it turn you on having all of us in you like that? Does it feel good knowing your hole is a sloppy wet mess?”

Dean gives a keening cry and nods, pushing the plug against his hole again. He hits his sweet spot and his hips jerk wildly, mouth seeking Sam’s. As Sam claims his mouth, the rustling around him tells him someone else is awake. Cain groans. “Fuck, so damn beautiful.”

“Isn’t he?” Sam says, smirking against Dean’s lips.

“Sure is,” Cas replies, voice like gravel from sleep. “He wake up ready to go?”

“Mmm, yeah. Was playing with his sloppy hole, making himself moan and squirm on his plug.”

The words make Dean squirm all over again, feeling so dirty for what he’s doing and so turned on at the same time.

“Let’s see some more, cher. Show us your pretty hole. Show us how you like to play.”

“Fuck,” Dean whimpers, pulling the plug past his rim and sliding it free. Come dribbles down his crease and Dean shoves three fingers into his ass to take the plug’s place, curling them and fucking himself on them. There’s a sloshing sound and Dean curses again, snapping his hips up into his hand.

When he pulls his fingers free, they’re dripping in slick and he brings them to his mouth, sucking them in, moaning at the taste, knowing he’s getting the flavor of all of them at once. His cock twitches, just starting to get hard.

As he licks at his fingers, he pushes the plug back into his hole and thrusts it in and out. He uses it like a cock, fucking himself on it, breathy moans punching out of his lungs with each thrust. It feels so good, but he ran out of come to lick and he wants more, so he exchanges the plug for his fingers again, swirling them around in his hole as he brings the plug to his lips. He sucks it, laps at the come coating the surface and sighs.

Benny groans, “oh cher,” and rubs at his own cock. Dean’s cheeks flush, imagining what he must look like, but he can’t bring himself to care enough to stop.

When he runs out of come on the plug, he switches again, bringing his fingers to his mouth and pushing the plug back into his greedy hole. He circles it and pushes it in, all the way to the base this time, and clenches around it while he laps at his fingers.

With one hand on the base of the plug, he rocks it up and down, clenching and relaxing, cursing when he grazes his prostate again. It makes him twitch. When he pulls it out this time, more come drips down his crease and he moans. He’s so fucking messy. It should be gross, should be sending him running in the other direction, but instead Dean is basking in it. He slides his fingers through the mess and brings them to his cock, coating himself with his lovers’ come. He strokes, holding himself more loosely than he’s used to because he’s so sensitive. More come slips from his hole and Dean clenches, trying to keep it in.

“Let yourself enjoy, Dean. Tonight won’t be the last time we all take part like this,” Cain reassures him. And Dean relaxes somewhat, not even aware he’d been worried about it in the first place.

He clenches again and then makes himself relax, letting the come seep from his hole and coat his ass cheeks. He smears his fingers through it again and sinks them back inside, fucking himself on them, the wet sloshing making him crazy. He plunges in and out a few times, but he wants more. His lovers put their come into him. He wants them to help take it out. “Fuck it out of me,” he pleads.

His lovers groan, Sam taking his lips in a biting, possessive kiss as Cas leans between his legs. Rather than use his cock like Dean expects, the angel jabs his tongue into Dean’s hole and fucks him on it a few times. After that, Cas seals his mouth over Dean’s sore, swollen rim and sucks. He gets a mouthful and moves up to Dean’s face, taking his mouth and sharing the come between them in the dirtiest kiss Dean has ever been a part of.

Dean whines and laps at Cas’s mouth, spreading his legs wider when he feels Benny settle between them. The man lines up his dick and plunges in, this time fucking Dean in long strokes, dripping come all over the bed as his thick cock pulls out soaking every time. He drives in like that only a handful of times and then stops, making himself move away so someone else can have a turn with Dean.

Sam takes his place and decides to use his fingers. Long and slender, he can usually make Dean pretty crazy on them, so he braces Dean’s hip with one hand and shoves three fingers from the other hand into Dean’s hole. They slide in easy, his hole sucking Sam in, eager to be filled by anything offered. Sam inhales deeply and draws them out to the tips. Then, holding Dean’s eyes, he finger fucks him without pausing, curling the digits every few strokes to reach his prostate as well. Dean flings his head back and arches his spine, driving his hips down into Sam’s hand.

As Sam pulses his fingers inside, come leaks into his palm, little dribbles each time turning into a creamy puddle. When Sam decides his turn is over, he brings his hand to Dean’s cock and pumps him a few times, coating him in all their spend.

Dean convulses, the pleasure becoming too much, but he makes himself relax and reaches for Cain, knowing the older man is the last of his lovers to be part of this. Cain grips Dean’s hand and moves between his legs, letting his hand go to grip Dean’s thighs instead. Lifting them up, Cain drapes them over his forearms, leaning up over Dean’s torso to bend him in half. From the new position, Cain’s fucking huge cock bumps against Dean’s hole and then spears its way inside.

Dean wails as the long, thick cock plunges into him, hips twitching, writhing because Cain is so deep in him. It amazes him every time how thoroughly Cain fills him up. And then Cain retracts his hips and pierces forward again, fucking into Dean’s hole in quick sharp movements that leave him breathless.

His ass squelches around the intrusion, the rest of his lovers’ come sloshing and smacking around inside him, a sound so dirty Dean flushes just hearing it. The longer Cain fucks him, the harder Dean gets and it’s not long before he’s close to the edge.

“God, I’m close,” Dean moans, lifting his hips into Cain as best he can in this position.

“Come whenever you need to,” Sam tells him, and slick sounds in the room tell Dean his other lovers are jerking themselves off. Cain growls and shoves his arms under Dean’s back, lifting him from the mattress.

Dean gasps and clutches at Cain’s shoulders, held up during sex in a way he never has been before. His ass is impaled on Cain’s cock, thighs hooked over the man’s forearms, and the man is bouncing him up and down his length. With the new vertical angle, gravity pulls Dean so far onto Cain’s cock, he imagines feeling it in his throat. And gravity has another side effect. The last of the come inside him seeps out, leaking down Cain’s cock in creamy rivulets, then down his balls.

Cain bounces him a few more times; then Cas is behind Dean’s back and even though Cain is still holding him, he slips out and it’s Cas’s cock inside him now. Dean’s head lolls onto the angel’s shoulder, mouth dropping open. He doesn’t know how he’s still conscious.

As Cas fucks him, Cain eases back and maneuvers Dean onto his hands and knees. Dean braces his hands on the bed, pushing back, but his arms tremble and Dean’s head drops between his shoulders, doing his best to stay upright. His breath catches on a particularly hard thrust. He loves how Cas pounds him, so unabashed, relentless, still loving. The angel’s cock batters his prostate and Dean’s eye’s roll back.

“Gonna come. Gonna come. Gonna come. Oh fuck,” he moans, ass clenching around Cas’s cock, and then without warning, Cas pulls out. “No!” he growls, orgasm backing off.

From behind him he hears Sam, his brother’s voice a low croon. “So pretty for us.” It should be demeaning, and Dean would bristle about it, but he’s so turned on, and the praise feels good, and Dean can’t be bothered to actually be annoyed about it. There’s a lot of that going on tonight. He shudders instead, hips rolling into nothing, against nothing.

“Wanna come,” he groans, arms giving out, propping himself on his elbows instead.

“How would you like us to come all over you, sugar? We can paint you with it this time.” Benny’s Cajun lilt makes the words hotter than they should be and Dean keens, pounding the mattress with his fist.

“Does that make you hot?” Cain rasps. “Our pretty little come slut.”

Dean whimpers when he hears those words and then Cas flips him onto his back again. “Touch yourself, Dean.”

And Dean does, one hand going immediately to his cock, the other gliding back and forth between cupping his balls and tracing his hole. As he lies there, his four lovers surround him and they all take their cocks in hand and jerk. They stroke and rub and twist until each one of them falls over the edge, spurting jets of come over his chest and up his neck, some spraying his belly and even his cock.

As it drips and splatters over his skin, Dean watches it happen, watches his lovers watch him, and he can’t take it anymore. He pulls on his cock one more time, shoves two fingers into his too-sensitive hole, and he’s lost. Back arching, heels digging into the bed, Dean comes hard, his own come exploding from him and joining the mess coating his entire body. Once he’s finished, all the remaining energy leaves him and his body sags completely into the mattress with a moan.

He lies there, staring up at his lovers and just basks in the feeling of being in the middle of them. The feeling of being covered in the evidence of their desire for him – it makes him warm, fills him with a happiness he can’t explain.

With his heart thundering, Dean reaches for his lovers, and without a word about cleaning up or who’s going to lay where, they all pile around him, at least a hand or arm or foot or leg from each of them touching him in some way. As he lies there, just breathing, Dean doesn’t think he’s ever been more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I just love Dean being adored. He deserves it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
